Kitten Sneezes
by randomklainer
Summary: Ryder is going to buy Jake a kitten for their anniversary, until they discover that Jake is allergic. Kittens and sneezes and fluff, oh my!


**So a guest prompted me to do a sneeze fic, and I wasn't gonna do it, just because I don't personally get it, so didn't know if I'd be able to write it right. But then I realised I could include kittens, so I kinda had to do it.**

**So this story should have something for everyone: fluff, kittens, sneezes, and a sick!fic (kinda).**

**I know this shows a side of Jake that we haven't really seen, but I hope it doesn't feel too OOC.**

Ryder watched as Jake came bouncing down his front steps and clambered into Ryder's car.

'Morning, babe,' he greeted, while Jake fought with his seat belt.

'Happy anniversary,' Jake replied. With his seat belt finally clicked, he leant over for a kiss. It was only chaste, but even still Ryder couldn't stop himself from reaching a hand up to cup Jake's cheek.

'Happy anniversary to you too.' It was hard to believe, in a way, that they'd been together for a year. The time had kind of flown by.

'So where are we going?' Jake asked as Ryder pulled the car away from the curb.

'It's a surprise.'

'Are we going on a date?'

'No, we're going to buy your present.' He glanced over at Jake to see his eyes light up with excitement.

'What are you getting me?'

'I'm not gonna tell you.'

'Where are we getting it from?'

'Jake, we're not playing twenty questions. You'll have to wait and see.' Jake pouted at this, but, even still, his hand found Ryder's on the centre console, fingers linking together with ease.

It had been an easy decision for Ryder, in terms of a gift for Jake. For as long as Ryder had known him, Jake had wanted a kitten. He was always going on about it, and Ryder found it kind of adorable. Well, actually, it was super adorable, and Ryder would do everything in his power to be able to see that side of Jake. As a result, he'd known for months what he'd wanted to get Jake on this day.

As Ryder pulled into the animal shelter, Jake was jiggling around in his seat, squeezing Ryder's hand in his excitement. 'Are we – are you – are – seriously?'

'Yes, I'm getting you a kitten,' Ryder explained, trying his best not to laugh.

Suddenly, he felt himself being pulled into a bone crushing hug. 'Shit, I love you Ryder.'

'Yea, yea, I love you too,' Ryder told him fondly. 'Now calm down, or you'll scare all the kittens off.'

As they made their way inside, and were lead to the kitten room, Ryder could feel Jake trying to keep his excitement under control. He could also feel Jake's nails biting into the skin on the back of his hand.

Once they made it into the room, Jake pulled him down to the ground, sitting so they were almost on the same level as the cats. He just watched for a while, taking them all in. Ryder, meanwhile, found a mouse on a piece of string. As he started to pull it along, a ginger kitten took chase, pouncing and swatting at it. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a tabby appeared, taking a running dive at the first kitten, and knocking it over. Ryder could hear Jake's laugh at his shoulder, feel his breath fanning out across his face.

The kittens had forgotten the toy by now, too busy in their play fight, tumbling over one another. Ryder watched them for a while, enraptured, until he felt Jake tugging at his sleeve.

'Look at that one.' Ryder followed where Jake was pointing, catching sight of a black kitten, curled up and fast asleep. As he watched, it seemed to stir, stretching out and giving a yawn. Eyes open now, it looked around taking in its surroundings. It caught sight of Jake, and just sat there watching him. Suddenly, it gave a little sneeze, whole head moving with the force of it. Jake cooed next to him, and Ryder was pretty sure he'd already made his decision.

Slowly, the kitten got up, and Jake held a hand out towards it, beckoning it. After taking a moment to regard him, the kitten trotted over before rubbing its cheek against Jake's finger. Gently, he ran his hand down the length of the kitten's body, then scooped it up and pulled it close. Even from where he sat, Ryder could hear the kitten begin to purr.

The volunteer was still hovering by the door. 'His name's Ninja.'

'Hey, Ninja,' Jake whispered, fingers ghosting over the black fur. Ninja mewed at this, head rubbing against Jake's chin. Jake giggled, and Ryder leaned over to tickle at Ninja's tummy. 'Isn't he cute?' Jake asked.

'Yea,' Ryder agreed. 'Do you think this is the one?'

'I think so.' Jake put Ninja down as he started to wriggle. 'Will you pass me the mouse?'

Ryder passed the toy across, watching as Jake began to play with Ninja, smiling broadly. When Ninja started chasing his tail, Jake began rubbing roughly at his eyes. When he pulled a fist away, Ryder could see his eye was red.

'Babe, don't.' He pulled at Jake's other hand.

'But they're itchy,' Jake whined. He stilled for a moment, face screwing up before he let out a deafening sneeze. Frightened, Ninja darted away from the noise.

'Jake,' Ryder began delicately, 'when was the last time you held a cat?'

'I dunno. Few years ago. Why?'

'I-I think you might be allergic to cats.'

_Arrr-cho!_ 'Really?' Ryder could see Jake's face fall.

'Yea.' Jake sneezed again. 'I think we should leave before you scare the kittens any more.'

Jake looked disappointed, but he followed Ryder out anyway, fingers gripping at Ryder's forearm.

'My throat's itchy as well,' Jake complained once they were safely in the car.

'Do you wanna stop off at a drugstore and get some antihistamines?'

'No, I think,' _aa-aa-aa-choo!_ 'I think we have some at home.' Jake continued to sneeze for the rest of the trip home. Ryder couldn't help but glance over, noticing the way Jake's nose would crinkle each time he was about to sneeze.

By the time they made it into Jake's house, he was starting to look tired. 'Can you find the pills in the medicine cabinet for me? I'll be on the couch.'

A couple of minutes later, Ryder was returning to the lounge. 'I couldn't find any. Do you want me to go buy some?'

'No,' Jake called back, as Ryder reached the door. He caught sight of Jake snuggled on the couch, buried under the comforter from his bed. He wondered if Jake realised that he wasn't actually sick.

'But you need to be better for dinner tonight.'

Jake was pouting. 'I wanna cuddle with you though.' He held his arms out to Ryder, who found himself relenting. As he sat down, Jake rearranged himself, sitting in Ryder's lap and draping the comforter over the both of them. As another sneeze racked his body, he caught it in the front of Ryder's shirt before resting his forehead in the crook of Ryder's neck.

Ryder rubbed a reassuring hand against Jake's back. 'I guess I'll have to find you a different present.' Jake mumbled an agreement. 'Maybe I could get you a Tamagotchi.'

'No.'

'A goldfish?'

'No. The only pet I want is a cat.' He sounded sullen, petulant. Ryder felt himself smile against Jake's head.

'I know, babe. But that's not an option.'

Jake sighed deeply, pressing his nose against Ryder's collarbone. 'I miss Ninja.'

'I know, I know.' Ryder felt so bad, getting Jake's hopes up for them to come crashing down again. Because there was no way he was gonna let Jake go through this constantly. And he didn't like the idea of him popping pills daily either.

He felt so guilty, in fact, that when Jake smeared snot across his shirt after the next sneeze, he didn't even bother to say anything. He probably deserved that.

Xxx

Ryder waited for Jake at his locker on Monday morning, and was pleased to see him bounding down the hallway. Sure, Jake's mood had picked up over the rest of the weekend, but Ryder knew he had still been upset.

'Guess what?' Jake was asking before Ryder even had a chance to greet him.

Ryder laughed. 'What?'

'Mom said there's a shot I can get for my allergies. She's taking me after school.'

'Right, I see.'

'So, um, if you still wanted, um, y'know – '

Ryder cut him off, not wanting to make him suffer any longer. 'I'll go get Ninja for you this afternoon.'

Suddenly, he had an armful of boyfriend, placing kisses all over his face. Yup, the plan to get adorable Jake had definitely worked. Sure, there had been a slight detour and Jake had been pretty upset, but considering how excited he was now, it was kind of worth it.

**I think I might have taken some artistic license with the treatments (I think the shots method is a lot more intensive than I implied) but it was for the good of the story. Same with the decision that Jake shouldn't take antihistamines every day.**


End file.
